equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trixie/Gallery/Forgotten Friendship
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Trixie bursts into the yearbook office EGFF.png Trixie demanding to speak to the editor EGFF.png Trixie looking at the yearbook Superlatives EGFF.png Just as I suspected.png Not voted Greatest and Most Powerfullest.png Trixie looking at an old CHS yearbook EGFF.png Trixie showing Sunset the old yearbook EGFF.png Yearbook on the floor behind Mane Seven EGFF.png Wallflower Blush picking up old yearbook EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer denying Trixie's request EGFF.png You're the one who be sorry.png I have my revenge.png Close-up on Trixie's eyes EGFF.png Trixie holding a smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie setting off a smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie trying to open the room door EGFF.png Sunset unlocking the door for Trixie EGFF.png Trixie harrumphing at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Twilight,_Rarity,_and_AJ_looking_at_Trixie_EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon sunbathing EGFF.png She's obviously up to something.png The whole school exists just to serve her.png Trixie snapping her fingers at Snips EGFF.png Snips pouring water in Trixie's mouth EGFF.png Equestria_Girls_and_Trixie_on_the_beach_together_EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon gasping with delight EGFF.png That's you rarity.png Trixie talking with the Equestria Girls EGFF.png You'll forget something important.png Trixie boasts about her greatness and power EGFF.png I need to be in the yearbook.png Trixie Lulamoon looking satisfied EGFF.png Trixie badmouthing Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png My work here is done.png Trixie holding another smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie sets off smoke bomb on the beach EGFF.png Trixie standing on the beach steps EGFF.png Snips and Snails carrying Trixie's stuff EGFF.png Trixie, Snips, and Snails leaving the beach EGFF.png Trixie looking at the fleeing Micro Chips EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon at her school locker EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon in front of her locker EGFF.png Sunset slamming Trixie's locker closed EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer confronting Trixie EGFF.png here we do are.png Trixie embarrassed by her comeback EGFF.png Close-up on Trixie Lulamoon's glare EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer and Trixie about to fight EGFF.png Students_back_away_from_Sunset_and_Trixie_EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon reaching into her locker EGFF.png Trixie reveals her prototype yearbook photo EGFF.png Canterlot high school's greatest.png Trixie singing her own praises again EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking at Trixie's poster EGFF.png I don't know what will.png Sunset Shimmer points her finger at Trixie EGFF.png Just because I wouldn't.png Sunset Shimmer shouting at Trixie EGFF.png Sunset "'Powerfullest' isn't even a word!" EGFF.png Trixie confused by Sunset's accusation EGFF.png Trixie___what_are_you_talking_about____EGFF.png What memory stone.png Sunset Shimmer accusing Trixie Lulamoon EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer calls Trixie a blowhard EGFF.png Trixie considering Sunset Shimmer's words EGFF.png A stone that could make everyone forget.png All the bad tricks I've done.png Trixie Lulamoon realizing her own admission EGFF.png Which is no tricks.png Trixie Lulamoon hanging her poster EGFF.png Pales in comparison.png Trixie Lulamoon continues to act boastful EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie alone in the hallway EGFF.png No idea what I'm talking about.png Trixie doesn't know what Sunset is talking about EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer pounding on the lockers EGFF.png Really erase everyone's memories.png Even though we all know.png You're the biggest meanie.png You're not mean anymore.png It's complicated.png Idea of who you're supposed to be.png CHS students laughing at Trixie's poster EGFF.png Trixie sympathizing with Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Trust me.png Trixie Lulamoon understanding Sunset EGFF.png Trixie offering to help Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Trixie glancing back at her poster EGFF.png Absolutely not trixie.png Go on being the biggest meanie.png Trixie Lulamoon acting slyly EGFF.png Where should we start partner.png Trixie Lulamoon winking at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon being bombastic again EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie walk away from the lockers EGFF.png Trixie appears next to Sunset at lunch EGFF.png Category:Character gallery pages